


Smooth as...

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim in silk pantyhose and heels. For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts).



> Inspired by this Tumblr post that AO3 refuses to allow me to embed WTAF?  
> http://ivycross.tumblr.com/post/72262641991/thmnstr-untitled-studies-in-tights-and-heels

“Don’t you look pretty?” Jim murmured to himself in the mirror, turning to the right and then to the left, crossing and uncrossing his legs at the ankles to admire the sheen on the patent leather – real leather, not that faux, replicated shit. He couldn't have been happier that morning at mail call when the package from his favorite specialty store arrived with the beautiful peeptoe pumps he’d been practically dreaming of for weeks. God, he should have done a pedi, maybe.

He reached down with his hand, fingertips playing at the swirl of his pubes through the pantyhose, the random patterns he found utterly captivating. His cock grew harder without him even touching it. He threw his head back and swallowed, savoring the confinement of the sheer silk. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as his fingers wandered upwards to brush at his nipples, already peaked and hard with arousal.

“Captain, have you reviewed the staff projections for the next –“

Jim whirled around at Spock’s entrance through the door of their shared bathroom; he hadn’t closed it, which was their unwritten signal that it was all right to enter – it kept them from having to go all the way around via the hallway. “Spock!”

“Captain.”

He made no other reaction, not even an eyebrow-raise. Jim swallowed. He should say something. Anything. He should cover up, put on his robe. Something.

Suddenly, Spock moved forward, and in one fluid movement deposited the PADD he carried on the desk and as he fell to his knees before him, eyes transfixed by Jim’s erection. Cool Vulcan hands grasped Jim’s hips and pulled them forward as he leaned in to mouth at Jim’s trapped cock. Jim gasped and twitched, but Spock’s grip was like iron and he could not pull away. Spock’s breath over the seeping head of Jim’s cock was improbably cooling, making Jim shiver. Without thinking, his hand landed on Spock’s head, messing his hair; he almost apologized. Spock understood his need, though, wrapping his lips around Jim as much as was possible given the silken barrier, the material soon soaked through with his saliva as he moved up and down the length, sucking, making obscenely needful noises. Jim shuddered when Spock’s teeth accidentally grazed the bottom side, and his fingertips dug into Spock’s tender scalp. When Spock did it again, slowly, deliberately this time, his teeth and lip caught momentarily on the seam, and it proved too much for Jim, whose entire body tensed as he came, the hot spurts caught between the hose and his skin and – 

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

“Jimmy! You about ready for dinner, I’m starvin’ to death already,” Bones’ voice came through his cabin’s (thankfully) locked door.

“J-just a minute!” Jim called, voice only slightly strangled in his frustration as his fantasy-Spock dissipated and he was rudely brought back to reality. He cast about the room for something to clean himself off with, hastily removed the pantyhose and got dressed.

“Sorry for that, Bones,” Jim said as he emerged into the hallway several minutes later, straightening his shirt’s hem. “Just, uh, working on some paperwork. A Starship captain’s work is never done, it seems, ha-ha.”

“I can imagine,” Bones replied, turning to lead the way to the mess hall, “Though you might want to put yer boots on – don’t think those heels are _quite_ regulation.”

\----

Thank you for your time.

You can also find me on Tumblr @rabidchild67, I hope you'll consider following me there.


End file.
